A setting foot of this kind is known from the European Patent EP-B-316,283. That patent describes a setting foot by means of which heavy machine components can be aligned accurately. In this case, the first setting member comprises a first ring with an internal screw thread on the inner wall of the central opening. The first ring of the setting foot is placed on a base, for example around a fastening bolt which extends through the central opening. The second setting member is likewise formed by a ring. The second ring engages by means of an external screw thread on the internal screw thread of the lower ring. The setting foot is vertically adjustable by rotating the rings with respect to one another. A machine which is positioned on the bearing plate can be screwed against the bearing plate by means of a nut and a bolt which runs from the base through the setting members. In this case, the curved surfaces of the bearing plate and the upper setting member interact such that the machine is aligned accurately.
A disadvantage of the known setting foot is that that part of the screw thread of the second ring which extends beyond the central opening of the first ring may be susceptible to contamination. As a result, a further vertical adjustment in the course of time is made more difficult, due to the fact that corrosion may occur or dirt may gather in the screw thread. The possibility of reuse of the known setting foot is likewise reduced as a result.
Furthermore, it has been found that that part of the curved surface of the upper setting member, or ring, which extends along the circumferential edge of the bearing plate is likewise susceptible to contamination and, as a result, may, for example, corrode.
Finally, it has been found that, in the event of a vertical adjustment of the setting foot by rotating the upper ring, it is possible for the screw thread of the upper ring to be rotated out of the screw thread of the central opening.